


Pathetic

by M0SCAII



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadrant Vacillation, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly touch-starven, They're outside but far away from others, Unexperienced Cronus, Wall Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0SCAII/pseuds/M0SCAII
Summary: Fingers that seem too frail attempt to grab the wall before us. They scramble and shake as if he's cold but I know that isn't what it is. My own hands grab at his hips in an attempt to stop his shaking but in return got a startled hiss. He's mumbling below his breath things that would normally provoke a response from me but in context, they're expected. "Fuck," he repeated, "I hate you- I hate you." If only he wasn't shaking like a leaf in the wind, I would have returned his feelings.





	Pathetic

It wasn't suppose to end this way.

I had approached him after Mituna came running to me with a scrap on his face. Nothing new but interest in seeing my moirail turned into disdain when he mentioned that it was Cronus that caused it. So I did what I've always had to do: hunt down Cronus and give him a stern lecture the best I could with my mouth the way it was. So lectures usually turned into staring until he nervously skittered away. Today was different though, he decided to push it. I had found him leaning up against a wall in the back of a dream bubble. In one hand, he had that same unlit cigarette and in the other some paper that looked fairly crumbled. Instead of staying silent, he sneered when approached, "Whatcha' want, Stitches? I ain't done nothin to em. If he's been goin around tellin different then he's lyin." White eyes narrowed at him as he raised an eyebrow, "What? Lemme guess... you don't believe me. What's new, huh?" A hand came up to push his hair back into its perfectly styled place. He shrugged finally before placing the cigarette between his lips. 

I grabbed his arm, twisted it until the cigarette dropped and he yelled out. He was then slammed into the wall behind him with his chest to the wall. His other hand clumsily tried prying my hand of his even in the awkward position. "Ow, ow, ow-! Chief, watch it!! You're gonna fuckin' leave a mark-!!" My other hand went down to grab at his waist in an attempt to steady him. I just needed him to listen to (or watch) me but he got me upset. It didn't seem like a big deal at the moment to use force to shut him up. He squirming halted before going silent after my hand gripped his hip, a shuddered breathe the only thing leaving his lips for a moment. A startled moan left him after I tightened my grip, "Hey, _hey- Chief_. This- This ain't funny no more." He trembled as pressed him on the wall harder. "Listen- did- did _Meenah_ put you up to this?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I connected my chuckle-voodoos to him.

**WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?**

He paused for a moment, seeming frightened, "It doesn't matter- just come on- lemme go." I let go of the arm behind his back, which he brought up to press against the wall as well. My other hand came down to his other hip as he cried out, "Chief, chief- this new teasing tactic ain't funny- I'm sensitive, alright-?"

**SILENCE.**

His mouth shuts with an audible click.

**ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SO DESPERATE THAT YOU CRUMBLE UNDER A MOTHERFUCKERS TOUCH SO EASILY?**

The seadweller turns his neck to peek at me which gave me a chance to see his flushed purple cheeks, his fins pressed further back (which are also flushed) and his shark-like teeth digging into his bottom lip. "I- I told ya... I'm sensitive! It's common for those with sea-dweller anatomy..."

**I DISAGREE, MOTHERFUCKER.**

He puffed out his flushed cheeks at me like a wiggler before sighing, my hands running down his hips in a teasing motion.

 ** _I_ THINK THAT YOU'RE JUST EXCITED THAT YOU MIGHT FINALLY GET ** **SOME BULGE, FISH BITCH.**

His mouth gaped open for a moment before closing, looking at a lose of words at the moment. His eyebrows furrowed at the thought as he continued running his hands up and down on the wall.

**UNLESS YOU'RE PLANNING ON DISAGREEING, MOTHERFUCKER?**

Finally, his well taken care of hands snapped back to grip my wrists when they began pulling away from him. His (almost feminine) hips pressed back, placing his plush ass right against my unsheathing bulge. "Nah- I think you were actually getting somewhere-" Hands ran up to his grub scars that were in close proximity to his side gills as his own hands returned to the wall. Fingers that seem too frail attempt to grab the wall before us. They scramble and shake as if he's cold but I know that isn't what it is. My own hands grab at his hips in an attempt to stop his shaking but in return got a startled hiss. He's mumbling below his breath things that would normally provoke a response from me but in context, they're expected. "Fuck," he repeated, "I hate you- I _hate_ you." If only he wasn't shaking like a leaf in the wind, I would have returned his feelings suspecting they were real. And who knows- perhaps earlier, they were.

**SILENCE, MOTHERFUCKER. DON'T NEED TO GO SPEWING BLASPHEMY LIKE THAT, YOU ALREADY HAVE ME INTERESTED.**

The greaser forces a growl in the back of his throat which was silenced when a hand came down on his backside. Hands run up and under his (too thin) white shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. He was fairly muscled, which the idea that he might be compensating for something makes me have to hold back a throaty chuckle. He was also _sensitive_ which was already known but became more obvious when the violet seadweller was having to choke back chirping noises. A lazy chirp thrown back at him from my own throat had him spasming as his knees almost buckled under him. I barely had enough time to catch him and hold him up against the wall with my own high blooded strength.

After I ensured that the force of my body against his could hold him up, my hands trailed back down to tease his grub scars. Almost immediately, he yelled as his own hands came back to grab at my horns in his awkward bent position. His neck bent towards me, so his tongue could run across my stitches. Meulin never cared very much for my stitches after I got them so someone taking interest in them was startlingly new but not unpleasant. Hands ran away from the grubscars and towards his gills, finger pads teasingly pressing against the filaments. Swears tumbled from his bitten lips as he did his best not to shudder as sudden movement wouldn't be very pleasant with something pressed into his gills. "Chief- Chief, _please_!"

**WHAT DO YOU WANT MOTHERFUCKER?**

Shark teeth ran across his bottom lip before he sighed dramatically, hands still clumsily handling my horns. "I want _you_."

**NOT SPECIFIC ENOUGH, FISHY BITCH. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?**

My gloved hands left his gills to run down back to his hips. His shaking calmed down as he spoke in a low voice, "I want ya to pail me- I need something- I don't care if it's just yer hand but I need ya." A low chuckle came up from my throat as a hand ran down towards his pants.

**WELL HOW CAN A MOTHERFUCKER SAY NO TO SUCH A PATHETIC PLEE LIKE THAT?**

A sly hand popped open his jeans as I slid them down only far enough to press my hand in and around his bulge that was already all the way out and absolutely soaking the front of his light colored jeans. It was amusing to imagine him scrambling home with half purple pants. His bulge wrapped itself around my hand but I avoided it even as the greaser continued to chirp out desperate cries for attention. I, instead, turned my attention to his nook that was dripping violet. The first bump against it gained a startled cry from the seadweller. "H-Hey! Be careful down there-"

**SHUSH. YOU ACT LIKE YOU'VE NEVER HAD YOUR NOOK TOUCHED.**

He pouted at me with his fins pressed down in a show of embarrassment before speaking, "That is so _not_ your business but I'll have you know that my nook isn't often messed with! Human dudes don't have nooks n all that." I decided not the push further on with the questioning because it was much more entertaining to hear his startled cry as a finger pressed its way into his nook easily with the aid of all the material he was producing. He open his mouth like a fish out of water, the only sounds leaving him was shallow breaths. My other arm had to wrap itself around his waist in order to get him to hold still. He was shaking like a fragile beast left in the rain by the time I was pressing a second finger in beside the first. A broken cry came from his throat as he whispered to me, "please- please, more- come on, I can take it-" It was an absolutely desperate and pathetic display seeing as he was so noisy and confident in his ability at the moment. A third finger had his vocabulary being down into more primitive noises as chirps and cries were the only thing he could get out in the moment. Finally, a hand reached down to tug at my arm that was fingering him, "Chief- come _on_ , I'm gonna spill-!" His tone was low but urgent which pushed me to run a hand down to his bulge.

**YOU SPEAK AS THOUGH THAT'D BE BAD. WASN'T THAT THE END GOAL OF ALL THIS? I BET YOU'D BE SO PRETTY- SCREAMING AND COATING MY HANDS IN VIOLET.**

He keened in a high tone, entertaining the idea but pushed on, "I need your bulge in me, Kurloz. _Please- I'll do anything-"_

**ONCE AGAIN, HOW CAN A MOTHERFUCKER SAY NO TO THAT?**

A grin pulled on my stitches as I pulled my fingers out of the seadweller (which resulted in extremely agitated chirps from him) and I wrestled my skeleton leggings down far enough for my bulge to get out. More chirps fell from his bitten lips before my bulge was pressed flush against his nook. "Chief- _come on_ , stop makin me _beg_ -!" A hand handed in his (recently) perfectly greased hair before the violet blood's head was pulled back by it. A high cry fell upon deaf ears as his back was pressed square upon my chest, so close that I can feel his rapid breathing. If only we were still alive, I might've been able to feel the irregular and frantic beating of his vascular system.

**WHY MAKE YOU STOP BEGGING WHEN I'VE FINALLY FOUND SOMETHING FOR YOU TO PROPERLY USE YOUR MOUTH FOR?**

If he planned on returning a smart-ass comment, he was cut short as a rough grind upon his backside had him crying out. By now, my bulge that only beat him in length had wrapped around his bulge as well. 

**NOW COME ON, FISHY MOTHERFUCKER- YOU WERE AWFUL TALKATIVE EARLIER. DON'T STOP NOW WHEN IT MIGHT ACTUALLY GET YOU SOMEWHERE.**

 

 A hard sigh fell from his lips before he chose to murmur to me, "Please- come on, you know I need this-" He paused, speaking in a slightly more confident tone, "-and I know you do too. Come on, chief- I need ya fat bulge in me- wanna feel ya up on my seedflap." If only my mouth was unstitched, I would have been digging my teeth into my lips because of his _tone_ , alone. Finally, I pulled my bulge away from his to press against the entrance of his absolutely soaked nook. The last straw was when my hearing picked up on his broken pleas falling from his lips. Within seconds, my pelvis bumped against the seadweller's ass. Quiet labored breathing was heard in the air as Cronus stood smashed against the wall, having his nook stuffed to the brim. Yells would have easily been heard by anyone walking by if they dared come close enough to hear it. 

Heated hands ran over bare skin after Cronus tugged up his shirt enough that it wasn't chaffing his gills. Vicious slaps of skin against skin echoed in the dead space as genetic material of various shades of purple ran down his thighs. Moans were caught in my own throat as one of my hands ran down his spine that looked beautifully detailed in the light. Time was cut short though as his nails raked down the wall, yelling as he painted the wall before us in violet. I followed shortly after as I filled his nook instead of pulling out, earning a satisfied keen from him followed by a exasperated sigh.

My bulge retracted as I let go of my tight grip on him, watching him lean dramatically against the wall. He reached behind to awkwardly rub at his inner thigh as material leaked out, "You seriously fuckin' finished inside. No complaints, chief, besides the fact that it's all squishy and uncomfortable to move now." He grabbed at his pants before tugging them the rest of the way up, only making eye contact every couple seconds. I didn't have to get dressed much as I just had to tug my leggings into place.

After a couple seconds, he returned to his starting pose; leaning against the wall except now slightly hesitant with bending his leg much. He looked at me hesitantly before talking in a low voice, " _So_."

**SO?**

He flashed me a small grin, "Tell me chief that this won't be the last time that I get a shot at that bulge a' yours."

**:o)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published on AO3! I'm rather excited to see how this goes. Anyway... Kurcro was my first writing because it's a rather large OTP of mine and it sucks to see how little attention they get.


End file.
